


Strictly Forbidden

by heartlessbcf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bisexuality, Escort, Escort Service, Fingering, Gentle Sex, Lovers, Modern, Modern AU, Multi, Multiple Partners, Not a romance story :), Oral, Penetration, Reader falls in and out of love quickly, Reader wants to be loved but cannot give love back, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sensuality, Sex, Smut, Steamy, Threesome, commitment issues, mature - Freeform, multiple lovers, reader is an escort, same sex, scandalous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlessbcf/pseuds/heartlessbcf
Summary: Life as an escort is thrilling. Always invited to the best events without ever being in the spotlight. Indulging in luxuries from time to time. Simply getting paid for giving your time.Yes, life as an escort was thrilling. And lonely. Making love without truly loving. Kissing without caring. Caresses and flirtations without feeling.You could not fall in love with your clients. You had to be professional- had to set boundaries. Emotions were not allowed.Emotions were strictly forbidden.[Escort!Reader x Various]
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Reader, Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover & Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer & Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Pieck Finger & Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Porco Galliard & Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Braus & Reader, Sasha Braus/Reader, Zeke Yeager & Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	1. Another Year

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Silken sheets and satin pillowcases caressed your bare skin as you fumbled about. An arm slithered its way around your waist, pulling you close. Too close. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it wasn’t welcome either.

This wasn’t exactly what you had in mind when you decided to make a name for yourself in the world. It was a bit naïve to think that life was easy and that you could bulldoze your way through it. You had worked hard to get a degree but it wasn’t enough to land you a high-paying job.

You struggled daily just to make ends meet. Well- until you met your best friend Hitch. It was like any other day in the restaurant you worked at but she had caught your eye a few times. Every time you waited on her table; every time she had another man with her. Hitch was always dressed to the nines in tastefully revealing clothing. Her aura felt different. It was as if she oozed seduction from her pores, luring everyone in.

Which is exactly why you followed her to the restroom one day while she was freshening up. She seemed so secure in life, so level-headed. You simply _had_ to know her secret. When you approached her, she didn’t even seem surprised. It was as if she had expected you to come and talk.

You had introduced yourself and asked her for her name. Hitch. It seemed rugged but somehow fit her. A couple of minutes went by before you popped the question you had waited weeks to ask.

Hitch revealed that she was an escort. She saw the look in your eye and laughed. She took out a business card from her bosom and handed it to you before exiting the restroom.

The very next day you quit your job as a waitress.

Long story short, you had contacted Hitch and she hooked you up with her boss. She assured you that nothing shady would occur and that they screen their clients beforehand so that the girls were safe. Although sex wasn’t always part of the job, it was performed for a price. You never really agreed with that mentality as you thought that deed should be done between lovers.

A hand squeezed your abdomen lovingly, reeling you back in the present. Soft kisses littered your nape. The hand trickled up your torso, higher and higher. That’s it. Enough is enough.

“Erwin, stop. You’re way over time.”

“Mm? But I’m one of your favorite clients.”

“I don’t have sex with clients. You know that.”

“Right. Forgot about your lover policy.”

You rolled your eyes and tossed a pillow at his face. Erwin was certainly one of your favorite clients. He was stoic and serious but super gentle with you. To top it off, he was exceedingly wealthy. You never asked your clients what their jobs were, though.

The only reason Erwin even became one of your clients was because he had gone through a rough divorce with his socialite wife. You didn’t bother remembering her name- but it probably started with a M. He had hired you to accompany him to an event so that he had someone to talk to; he needed you to be a distraction so he wouldn’t spend the whole night watching his ex-wife with her new husband.

He ended up liking your company so much that he ended up hiring you for no particular reason. Eventually, a friendship between the two of you formed. Although you made sure to make your boundaries clear with him, you couldn’t deny that Erwin was an attractive man. His perfectly combed blond hair and piercing blue eyes were intoxicating to look at. He was almost a little too perfect.

The first time the two of you had engaged sexually, he had offered to pay handsomely. He knew you weren’t fond of sleeping with the clients that you had. After finding out he was the first client you actually had penetrative sex with, he offered to pay double. You waved him off. He wasn’t your client when you were fucking. He was a friend. A friend with wealthy benefits.

Your eyes took him in as he dressed. Erwin was fit and well-toned, albeit being a little old for you. At least two decades older. You didn’t mind. As long as both parties were legal, they were free to sleep with each other.

Erwin bid you farewell- but not before placing a few hundreds on your dresser. You tried to object but he had said it was a birthday present.

Birthday, huh. You hadn’t celebrated it in years. It didn’t feel so happy anymore knowing you were getting older and lonelier. It wasn’t as if you didn’t have any options for dating- in fact lots of people professed their feelings for you. You didn’t feel it was fair for them as you were an escort so you ended up rejecting each one.

Sacrificing your happiness for a comfortable life was fine with you. Whenever you felt a little too lonely, you always called up Erwin anyway. You knew you couldn’t keep up the charade any longer. Soon, you would catch feelings for him. He was a wonderful man despite his shortcomings. Plus- he would never see you as more than a friend or a bedwarmer. He was too hung up on his ex-wife.

Sighing, you stood up and let the blankets roll off your body and onto the floor. A chill passed you as the air hit your skin. You picked up the remnants of last night and tossed them in a laundry hamper. Next, it was time to shower.

You were quite particular when it came to showers. First, you had to set the temperature just a tad bit warmer than lukewarm and nothing more. Then, you would wet your hair and shampoo for precisely two minutes before rinsing and squishing conditioner onto your ends. Hitch had told you once that squishing the conditioner onto the hair rather than slathering it on would make your hair softer. You didn’t really see a difference but it had become a habit.

You clipped your hair up in order for the conditioner to soak in while you lathered some mint-scented body wash onto your body. You didn’t bother shaving since you had invested in laser hair removal a few years back. It was one of the best decisions you had made.

Finally, you rinsed off with freezing cold water. You shivered and turned it off after a minute. You stepped out and wrapped yourself in a fresh towel. As of the moment, you were minty fresh. Quite literally. Your hygiene products were all mint- not that you particularly liked the smell but rather you like the sensation of cleanliness it provided.

The mirror fogged up a little and you didn’t bother wiping some of it off. There was no point in looking at yourself. Nothing was new. It was just another year of living. Same old, same old.

You slathered moisturizer and sunscreen onto your face with your eyes closed. It was mere muscle memory by now. No. You shouldn’t be so depressing on your birthday! You smiled to yourself. Never mind. It was too taxing. Erwin had made sure you stayed up all night.

Shaking those naughty thoughts away, you made your way into your bedroom to change into something comfortable. You had swapped all of your ugly clothing for pretty ones when you started earning a lot from your job but ensured that you had some casual clothing for days when you couldn’t be bothered to fix your appearance.

You slipped into some lacy lingerie. Wearing such beautiful undergarments, no matter what day it was was how you managed to boost your confidence. There was just something about how it hugged your body and made you feel even more of a woman that gave you a little high.

Donning a grey sweatshirt and skinny black pants, you checked yourself in the mirror. You looked decent enough as always. You applied a pop of color on your lips to liven up your face and sprayed a powder-floral perfume on your pulse points.

Grabbing your keys and your purse, you were about to exit your apartment before you heard a ring. You rummaged through your purse and found it wasn’t there. Oh! The bed.

You plopped on top of the bed and caught a whiff of Erwin’s scent. Musk and sweat and clean linen. You answered the call.

“Happy birthday, bestie! Hurry up before I change my mind and cancel our reservation.”


	2. Birthday Treat

Your heels clacked on the sidewalk as you made your way to Hitch’s car. She was a little more dressed up than you were, but she was still casual enough. She unlocked the passenger door and you climbed in. She smiled and greeted you before stepping on the pedal.

Hitch wasn’t particularly a bad driver per se, but she did get a little too excited hitting the gas at times. She blabbed on about how her boyfriend Marlowe had gotten a reservation for the two of you at one of the restaurants he managed. It amazed you how Hitch had gotten a boyfriend so secure in their relationship that he didn’t mind it when Hitch slept with clients. You knew Hitch was head over heels for Marlowe too. They were too cute and you couldn’t even be jealous that they had something special.

She deserved a loving boyfriend after her last relationship ended in shambles due to her job. The two had met in college, where Marlowe had a crush on her but she never looked his way. It was only years after that they reunited and Hitch realized that he actually cared did she even give him a chance.

“So… [First name], what did you want to do today? Other than eat, duh.”

“I didn’t plan anything. You know I don’t celebrate much.”

“Boo! For such a gorgeous girl, you’re simply wasting your youth!”

You rolled your eyes and smiled. Yes, time wasn’t on your side. Before you could wallow in your lonesome, Hitch got out of the car and tossed her keys to the valet. You exited after her and laced your arm around hers. Being outgoing wasn’t really your thing and Hitch oozed confidence so you went with it.

She dragged you to the back and sat down in a bright booth. You scooted a little, providing both of you some space. A few minutes of chatter and catching up ensued. You told her about the night you had with Erwin and she scrunched her nose.

“Ugh, _that_ guy? He’s hot but he’s so obsessed with his wife. Er- ex.”

“I know… But he’s nice and sweet. Great in bed too.”

“Don’t tell me you have feelings for him! What happened to your self-imposed rule?”

“Hitch, you don’t have to worry. My business and my love life are separate. I promise.”

“At this rate I think you’ll end up single forever!”

“True…”

The food arrived at that moment, causing the both of you to salivate. It looked scrumptious! Hitch had ordered everything on the menu and said it was her treat. The two of your snapped pictures of the food and snapped a few selfies before digging in. It was only right of you to preserve the beauty of the food before you devoured it. Or so you told yourself.

You were about to take one last bite of your food before Hitch let out a high-pitched squeal. She was holding her phone too close to her face. You snorted and asked what happened.

“Be thankful I am your best friend and I have just gotten you the best present you will ever receive in the history of ever!!!”

“Ha ha. Why? What’d you get me, babe?”

“Okay. So. I met up with one of my clients who coincidentally is the manager for a few bands, right?”

“Mhm..” you urged her to go on.

“Wellll… I may have pulled some strings so I could get you a meeting with this singer…”

“Out with it, Hitch!”

“Honey… I got you a date with the lead singer of No Name!”

“No… OMG. You did not. Hitch!”

“I did, babe! Be proud! Okay, so listen. It’s gonna happen at around 9 at his place. I gave them your address so he could pick you up and I’m pretty sure he knows it’s your birthday so- there’s that.”

You bit back a cry and hugged Hitch tightly. You had been a fan of No Name for such a long time and you had been broke from buying tickets when you were a teen. The lead singer, Levi, had such a commanding aura. To get to see him up close and personal… Wow. You didn’t even know how to react. He’d been your celebrity crush for so long! Maybe your birthday _was_ special after all.

“How’d you even get him to agree?”

“Okay, so my client owed me because he ripped one of my favorite dresses- you know the one, the Gucci- and I told him he’d better pay a hefty price because that shit was expensive! And he offered a meet and greet with No Name, right? And I remembered you had a big crush on the lead singer so I told him to make it a private concert experience and he said that Levi wouldn’t enjoy that! Buuut, I ended up threatening to stop being his escort and he got it to happen.”

“Wait, but you said _date_. Was that an exaggeration or-?”

Hitch rolled her eyes playfully. “C’mon. He’s single. You’re single. Have some fun!”

“But he’s going to think I’m a weird groupie who’s obsessed with him.”

She put a finger to your lips. “Stop. You’re hot. Plus think about it. This is a good way to network your way into more famous clients, yes?”

You nodded slowly, absorbing the information Hitch was about to supply you.

“I know you don’t like being a social climber but I also know you need to put yourself out there more. You can’t just keep taking in rich businessmen. Have some variety, babe!”

She had a point. Up until this point, you had only tended to rich men in suits. Why not veer towards others? You had friends who ended up becoming an escort for A-list celebrities. What’s stopping you? Absolutely nothing but yourself.

You gave her a small smile and nodded. “You’re right. I need to put myself out there.”


	3. A Night to Remember

The two of you went out and headed for a spa. She treated you to a facial and a massage while she got her nails done. Afterward, the two of you went shopping. Hitch really was too generous. She took you under her wing and frankly, you felt as if she was babying you too much. You were glad to have a friend like her but you also didn’t want to be dependent.

She dropped you home and wished you good luck. You had about two hours before Levi was coming so you decided to shower again and get ready. You blow dried your hair and pinned it up in a romantic updo. For makeup, you settled with a brown smoky eye and winged liner. You didn’t want to appear overbearing so you put on your most natural-looking lashes. For blush, you opted to use a smidgen of red. Lastly, your lips were coated in blood red and topped off with gloss.

You studied yourself in the mirror and smiled. You were definitely hot. As of the moment, you were only donning a lacy pair of black lingerie. You even had tights on that were held up with a matching garter belt. Making your way to your walk-in closet, you frowned, seeing nothing good enough. Of course, you had a lot of great clothing but nothing seemed special enough for the occasion.

Rummaging through a few of the shopping bags you brought home with you, you decided on wearing one of the clothes you bought. It was a deep red satin dress that ruched ever so slightly. The end hit just a bit above your knees and hugged you in all the right ways. It looked great and flattered your body type.

The garters poked through the fabric slightly. You smirked. Every time you had worn a garter belt, men and women had been turned on by your little secrets under your clothing. You weren’t expecting much from Levi except for a song and a kiss perhaps but you didn’t mind it. He was one of the highest-paid singers and had fame to go all around. He probably would send you home after a song. Still, you could look great and leave a good impression anyway. Before you forgot, you sprayed more of your powder-floral perfume on your body.

A ring of your doorbell signified it was your cue to leave. One last look at yourself in the mirror and you were ready. You picked up your clutch and wore some strappy black heels before making your way to the door. Donning your best smile, you opened it and greeted the person outside.

Confusion built on your face as it wasn’t Levi in front of your door. Rather, it looked like a chauffeur. Sensing your thoughts, the man at the door explained that he would be driving you to Levi’s mansion as Levi was preparing still. You nodded and went on your way.

* * *

As you pulled up in front of Levi’s place, you froze. His house was humongous! It was clean and neat with every hedge trimmed up perfectly. The walkway was lit with an array of lights. The chauffeur opened your door and helped you out. You thanked him and made your way to the door.

You raised your hand to ring the doorbell but the door opened up abruptly. There he was. Levi Ackerman. He donned a dark grey suit with a few buttons open, showing his impeccable pecs. You noted the way his clothing snaked around his physique. A small cough halted your ogling.

“I take it you’re the birthday girl?”

You smiled. “Yeah, I am. I’m [First name] [Last name]. Nice to meet you.”

Levi took your hand and kissed it gingerly. Heat erupted on your face and you looked away from his steely eyes for a moment to compose yourself. Never in your lifetime would you have expected this to happen. This only ever occurred in your dreams!

He stepped aside, telling you to come in. You did so and caught a whiff of his scent. He smelled of soap and cedarwood with a hint of something floral. You took a look at his home. It was well-decorated and disgustingly clean. The floors shined with fervor and it was a miracle you didn’t slip. Levi took your hand and made you follow him to his dining table.

It was set up in a way that was certainly romantic. You were shocked to see he had prepared quite a bit. There was even steak! Your favorite. He pulled a chair out and let you sit before placing himself opposite of you.

“So… Why did you agree to this, Levi?”

“My manager begged me to. I’m glad I gave in.”

A nervous laugh bubbled out your throat. Did he just compliment you? You muttered a thanks and commented on his appearance. You could feel his eyes skimming your body, studying even the littlest of details. The two of you got to know more of each other. You found out how he started his music career and he found out you were an escort. You were glad he was okay with it, as others had judged your career choice and ostracized you in the past. He jokingly implied he’d book you another time and you played along.

The two of you relished in each other’s company. It was getting late and you were preparing to leave.

“This was a nice birthday treat, Levi. It’s getting late though so I should probably be heading home. No need to bother your driver, I can get a cab.”

“Do you want to go?”

“Well, I’ve been imposing too much of your time. This was a chance I never thought I’d get with me being… me. But I thank you, a lot.”

“Let me ask you one thing before you go. Do you want to stay for the night?”

You were no little girl. You knew what those words implied. It was tempting, so very tempting. You had been in love with the idea of Levi the singer and getting to know him made you like the person behind the persona. Fuck it. This was a once in a lifetime chance.

You sat back down and set your clutch on the table. You intertwined your fingers and set your elbows on the table. Laying your chin on your fingers and bending forward slightly caused Levi to clear his throat. He stood up and sauntered over to you. His lips brushed your ear as he whispered, “May I kiss you?”

Your face turned towards him and you quickly glanced at his lips before staring at his half-lidded eyes. You leaned closer and Levi quickly closed the gap. His kiss was demanding and greedy. Your arms wrapped around his shoulder and he groped at your ass roughly. Your leg draped itself on his waist to grant him better access. He slid his hands under you and lifted you up. His back bumped into the table slightly, causing the plates to clatter. The both of you paid it no mind.

The two of you continued to make out whilst he carried you to his room. You had begun to grind on him as you felt your core grow hotter each second. He fumbled with his doorknob while balancing you on him for a moment before successfully opening the door. He kicked it close and threw you onto the bed. Plush pillows hit the back of your head and your eyes widened.

Levi had a wild look in his eye and it seemed like he was trying to suppress himself. He shook his head and pounced on top of you. You opened your mouth and he greedily explored every inch of your mouth. Tinges of sweetness littered your tongues as your gloss smeared even more. Levi was an expert at kissing, it seemed. You’d expected it since he was sure to have had many hookups with him being a rockstar and all.

He slipped a hand under the hem of your dress and slowly dragged it up until the bunched-up fabric rested on your chest. You shivered at the loss of coverage. Levi drank in your appearance, nodding approvingly at your choice of undergarments. His face nuzzled into the crook of your neck, inhaling your sweet scent. He nipped at you playfully before suckling on a certain spot. Whilst he was busy giving you hickeys, he massaged a breast in his hand.

His knee was in between your legs and each time you moaned, he’d press it deeper against you. The pressure budding underneath was unbearable; you needed him now.

Levi undid your garter and slipped one of your tights off. He glanced at your face and instantly, your hands raised up above you. He smirked and proceeded to bound your wrists to his headboard with your tights. It stretched so it didn’t pain you but it was tight enough to prevent you from moving.

Before he did anything in particular, he would stare into your eyes as if asking for permission. You would always give him a mutter of approval before he caressed your body. His fingers first fondled your pert nipples as he had pushed your bra upwards before his hand started moving lower and lower. He stopped moving when the tip of his finger was met with wetness.

“Can I taste you?”

“Ugh, you don’t even have to ask.”

He laughed at your response and positioned his face near your core. His hot breath on your opening caused you to flinch. You were exponentially wet and he kept teasing you. Levi licked his lips before spreading your legs wider apart. He let you rest your legs on top of his shoulders and he took a lick. You could feel him whispering something against you before moving on.

A gasp escaped your lips as he took his time slurping up your juices. Every lick caused you to squirm but he kept a firm grip on you. If you moved around too much he would stop altogether and wait for you to settle down before continuing. You couldn’t help but whine each and every time. He was a tease who loved to leave people wanting more, after all.

He flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue in rapid speed, a change in his slow approach from earlier. He alternated sucking it and licking it, urging the knots in your stomach to unravel. You were so close to coming to the edge until he stopped abruptly.

“Wh-what? Levi, don’t stop!”

“No. Hearing you beg is satisfying.”

He got up from the bed and you got a clear view of the tent in his pants. He was still fully clothed as he shuffled through his drawers for something. He paused for a moment to undress until he was shirtless and brought out a bandage. It was the bandages he used as a sort of mask when his band was starting out. He made his way back onto the bed and kissed your eyes before wrapping the bandages on your eyes. They didn’t block out all of your vision but it made it difficult to see what he was planning next.

Usually, you were a very patient person. Not now.

“Levi, can you pretty please fuck me already?!” He kissed your mouth swiftly before muttering for you to be patient. Then, the sound of a belt clattered down. You could hear him ripping something open. Once he finished putting the condom on himself, he got in position. He rubbed the tip of his penis against your folds, teasing you even more. Whenever you tried to grind against him and buck your hips upward, he would pull away. You begged and begged for what seemed like forever until he finally inserted himself inside. Your wetness provided great lubrication and he slipped in and out with ease.

At first, he took his time to get to know your insides and to let you adjust but ended up quickening his pace. You let out mewls of delight as he hit the spot over and over again. He groaned and panted along with you, your voices a symphony of pleasure. Knots pulled and tore at you, wanting to be released. This time, Levi slammed into you with such a power that you instantly came. He kept going as you writhed with intense pleasure until he finished too. You squeezed your walls, wanting to milk out even more of him. You reached your peak once again and Levi kissed you fervently before sliding your makeshift blindfold off.

He was covered in sweat, his body flushed against yours. Your eyes met his lust-filled ones and the both of you ended up smiling at each other. One last kiss was shared between you both before he pulled himself out. “Happy birthday.”

It wasn’t the performance you were expecting, but the sounds he made as he fucked you into oblivion was the best song you’d ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear what have i written


	4. A Devious Thanks

The bed was empty when you woke up. Levi left a note by his bedside. You picked it up and read the words _‘I hope you enjoyed’_ written in dainty cursive. A small chuckle escaped your lips. How sweet of him. The two of you hooked up several more times after your birthday. Truthfully, Levi was quite big. He definitely had one of the biggest penises you’d ever encountered. You were thankful you had experience or you were sure you wouldn’t have been able to handle him. What he lacked in height he certainly made up for in… other areas.

It was nice spending time with him as he was very gentle and made sure that you were always satisfied. He did have a penchant for edging which was frustrating at times but it made the finish all the more rewarding. You savored the time you spent with him, knowing it had to come to an end soon. It wouldn’t take long for the media to notice he’d been spending more than enough nights with you. The two of you discussed the pros and cons of the exposure and while it wouldn’t necessarily affect Levi’s career, you preferred it if you weren’t broadcast to the world as his fuck buddy.

You rolled out of bed and stretched your sore body. Your neck ached with soreness but there were no visible love marks. That was one of your rules. Absolutely no hickeys. It was risky trying to hide them from jealous clients and covering it up with foundation was too much of a hassle.

A small smile erupted from your lips as you reminisced the first time you had sex. You were in college and met two friends who seemed to have a love-hate relationship with each other. They weren’t from your college but seemed popular and well-known amongst the crowd. A few drinks and a whole lot of heavy flirting from the two of them escalated into you sandwiched between them in a stranger’s room. A threesome wasn’t the way you planned on losing your virginity, but that particular day you had been so high strung and frustrated you just needed to do something rash to let it out.

It was definitely painful at first but the two of them eased you in and were very gentle, only becoming rough when it came time to finish. By the time the party ended, you had been littered in hickeys all over and were wobbling all over the place trying to get back to your dorm room.

Waving the thought away, you picked up your discarded garments from the opulent tiles of Levi’s home. You freshened up in his bathroom and made your way out. You had a meeting with a client you had only met once before. She seemed stoic and stared at you with a heated gaze. It was hard to decipher whether it was from judgement or from budding tension. You decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and decided it was from the latter.

Annie Leonhart. Just from her name you could tell she had a strong personality. The last time you met with her, the two of you ate at a dimly lit restaurant. Some small talk was made and dinner was mostly full of glances toward each other. She had told you that she was new to this whole thing, but that she didn’t seem interested in any of the escorts until she came upon your profile.

You had to admit, that statement flattered you a lot. Although she was quite short, she had a commanding presence. You wondered how she would be like in the bedroom. Maybe you’d find out soon enough.

* * *

Annie requested that you go to a company event with her. It was hosted at a lavish hotel so you decided to go donning a deep emerald green knee length dress. It was form fitting yet demure. The collar was slightly ruffled and was snug against the nape of your neck. The dress had sheer bishop sleeves with small details embroidered on it. Your hair was in a braided twist, tucked neatly on your head. A pair of golden dangly earrings were your only accessory. For makeup, you decided on a classic red lip with simple eyeliner.

When you arrived at the hotel’s lobby, you spotted Annie waiting near a wall. She was checking her watch and wearing a sleek pink pantsuit. She noticed you sauntering over and scanned you slowly. She nodded subconsciously, admiring your attire.

“Hey, I hope I’m not too late. There was a lot of traffic and valet parking was full.”

“No. You’re on time. Come.” She extended her elbow and you gingerly draped your hand around her arm. As you zeroed in on her, you could smell her perfume. Chanel no. 5. A classic. Fitting for her, actually. She led you through a corridor and entered a set of huge doors. People were mingling about and discussing various topics over champagne or wine. Some would approach the two of you and eye you curiously. Annie introduced you as a dear acquaintance. She appeared quite cold to her colleagues and you could sense that she didn’t enjoy others’ company. Despite that, the two of you chattered along.

The night went on and your feet had started to ache. You had decided to wear a new pair of Louboutin’s instead of a pair of heels that you already worn in. Honestly, Louboutin’s were a pain to wear. A man _did_ design them. If they weren’t so pretty you wouldn’t even bother. Alas, the styles always enticed you. Annie sensed your discomfort and informed you that she had booked a room you could rest in. You refused but she insisted. To be fair, it was difficult to resist her piercing gaze.

She excused herself for the night to some of the colleagues she had talked to earlier and pulled you along with her. When the two of you arrived to her room, she instructed you to sit on the bed and take your heels off. You did so and she kneeled down in front of you. She took your left foot and started massaging it with a firm pressure. Your head lolled backward with you sighing in bliss. Annie continued massaging the cramps away and then switched to your right foot.

Her grip was strong but not painful. She seemed so focused on her task of relieving you of the pain you inflicted on yourself. One particular knot in the arch of your foot was pushed by Annie’s thumb. A quick inhale of breath from you caused her to pause for a moment. She started stroking the arc, slowly building pressure until you felt more comfortable. This elicited a deep groan from you. You felt Annie stop what she was doing and heard her suck in a shaky breath.

You were wracking your brain for ways to thank her for being thoughtful before you stared at her face. With her kneeling and having such a flustered look on her face, you couldn’t help but be aroused. Leaning towards her face, you brought your finger to her chin and sealed the gap between you with a pert kiss. When you broke away, you noticed her eyes were lust-filled. Just then, an idea popped into mind. The perfect way to show your gratitude.

You pulled her onto the bed and positioned her to sit the same way you had. You knelt on the ground where she was previously.

“Spread your legs, Annie.”

“But- I only paid you for a few hours. I thought you didn’t sleep with clients?”

“Don’t pay me extra. I’m doing this because I want to. Do _you_ want it?”

“Yes,” she breathed out. She spread her legs slightly and you leaned forward, inching closer to her core. Your pointer finger drew a line against her, tracing her flower.

“I don’t want to ruin your pantsuit so I’ll take it off. Is that okay?” you met her eyes, waiting for an answer. She nodded and looked away shyly as you undid her bottoms and slipped them off of her. With nothing standing in your way except for some lacy lingerie, you made your first move.

An eager tongue slipped past your lips and went on to lick her slowly, taking your sweet time to antagonize her. Occasionally, a whimper would slip past her lips even as she tried her best to disguise it. After teasing her and getting her adequately aroused, you slipped her undergarments off. She was bare and clean-shaven, although you wouldn’t have minded if she wasn’t either.

Your licks were carefully replaced by kisses. Her juices stuck sinfully to your lips, resulting in smacking noises filling the room. Annie gripped your hair as a way to stabilize herself. You stuck your tongue inside of her, resulting in a loud moan erupting from her. The sounds she elicited aroused you so much so that you wanted to touch yourself. However, you restrained yourself.

This wasn’t about you at the moment.

You were going to show her your gratitude, all right. By this point, Annie had laid on the bed, with her back arching ever so slightly every time you pumped your tongue inside of her. She gripped the sheets for dear life, messing up its previous neat arrangement. Her moans and quick breaths were intoxicating to say the least. However, you wanted more.

Spreading her legs just a tad bit more, you moved onto licking her clitoris. She mewled with delight. “Nnn… Yeah.” You smirked at her response, deciding to take it further after a few more licks. You started suckling the small bud, gauging her reaction. A quick jolt of her body told you all that you needed. Your sucking became even more rigorous, expecting her to finish soon enough. Gradually, the pressure within her erupted outward…and onto your face.

A devious smile was stamped on your face as you stood to look at the heap in front of you. There Annie was, still coming down from her high. As you made your way to the bathroom to clean up your nether region, you licked your lips. She wasn’t too sweet nor too bitter. It was a perfect balance between the two flavors.

You sat on the toilet and cleaned yourself up down there. It wouldn’t do to go home soaked. The thought enticed you but you shooed those thoughts away. When you finished, you went back to check on Annie. She was bent over on the bed with a stoic expression- much less serious than before the whole fiasco.

“Did you have fun?” you brushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear and looked her in the eye.

“Of course, I did. Why don’t you spend the night?”

“I’d love to but I’ve got somewhere to go early in the morning. Sorry about that.”

“But- your feet..?”

“Don’t worry about it, hearing your moans healed me.” You winked at her and blew a kiss as you went to retrieve your stuff. She grabbed your hand as you stood at her door and mumbled that she would be booking you for another appointment. A quick peck on her cheek was your way of saying goodbye before you went out of the hotel. Never mind the fact that your hair and makeup was definitely not as neat as before. Walks of shame weren’t your thing. You prided yourself on your dignity and that you chose who to sleep with. If anything, it helped you relieve stress.

You quickly made it to your car and abandoned your heels on the passenger seat. Driving barefoot disgusted you but you had no choice if you didn’t want to suffer any longer. Maybe you _should_ have spent the night with Annie. If only her blue eyes didn’t remind you so much of Erwin.

Speaking of Erwin, he hadn’t made any efforts to come and see you like he usually had. It was probably because his ex-wife had been having marital troubles. Of course. To say you were in love with him was an overstatement. You certainly had feelings for him. He comforted you and made you feel safe. Even so, that was a boundary you couldn’t and wouldn’t cross.

Levi had helped distract you from those childish feelings but it wasn’t quite effective. You had to stop using him for your own selfish desires. You’d admired him and were afraid that if anything went on further, you’d end up getting hurt.

This life was so lonely. Yes, you got to go on “dates” with people- even got paid for it. You released your urges by sleeping with some that you liked. But it wasn’t enough to satisfy you. Sure, it was selfish to think that you could actually find a partner with the state your life was in. It didn’t matter if whoever you dated was open-minded, you felt that you couldn’t do that to them. Being emotionally invested in one person but entertaining others- it wasn’t your thing.

You knew that before you could overcome your commitment issues you had to find another profession. That was difficult since being an escort provided you with many luxuries and opportunities. Plus- you didn’t have any other qualifications other than a useless degree and a pretty face.

And so- in order to fill the hole in your heart, you opted to fill the hole down south.


End file.
